Sharks Story
by ToxicCherry420
Summary: Its about a girl who runs away from the xmansion becuase she didnt agree with the professer about trying to help the nonmutants so then she runs into magneto and joins the brotherhood and realizes she has a pretty big crush on someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Ook, well this is my first story. I started writing this when I was around 13-14 so it might sound kind of cheezy..**

* * *

" What do you mean I failed?" yelled Shark.  
" I mean look at all the misspelled words, its not long enough and half of it looks plagurised" calmly said Cyclops.  
" Well, you should be lucky I did it." As shark yelled as she slammed the door behind her.  
As Shark was walking through the hallways of the school for gifted children with her head phones on, she hears a girl talking about her to her friends.  
"Oh My God, That girl is insane. She just sits in class and does nothing. If she walked by right now, I knock her down" said one of the girls near the lockers Shark got right up into the girls face, "WHAT, you want to run your mouth about me hoodah, you think you can knock me out prove it" " I don't want to fight you, I don't want to get in trouble" As kitty cried out "Well then shut your mouth before you get banged on" As shark pushed Kitty out of the way Then out of the blue Kitty started throwing punches then BOOM Shark hit Kitty so hard in the face she fell back then Shark just started wailing on her.  
" You stupid hoodah, Next time you want to jump me do it right" yelled Shark as she was punching Kitty in the nose.  
" Get off me, oww your hurting me" As Kitty cried.  
" GET OFF HER" yelled Logan and Storm. when they got Shark off of Kitty she was a bloody wreck and Logan took Shark to Xavier's office and Storm took Kitty to the nurse.  
" Why did you hurt her that bad?" asked Logan " She was running her mouth, anyways she threw the first punch" said Shark " So, that doesn't give you the right to bloody her up like that" Logan said as he was opening the door.  
"Shark, I herd what happened" a low voice came out of the corner.  
" Whatever you herd was probably true" As Shark started laughing.  
" Do you know what you did to Kitty, you broke her nose, she has bruises all over her face" as the professor came wheeling out in his wheel chair " She threw the first punch, I was defending myself" as Shark jumped up excitedly " Well did you stop to think what you were doing was wrong?" asked the professor " HA, all I know professor is that I whooped her and I will do it again" As Shark said proud " Fine, Shark you want to be a tough girl well now your suspended" as the Professor started rolling away.  
" Oh Well" As Shark shrugged her shoulders " AND you have to clean all around the school for a week"  
" WHAT!, NO I am a fighter not a cleaner, and what about Kitty she threw the first punch" as Shark screamed " Well, when Kitty gets back she is also suspended" as the Professor was leaving the room.  
" BUT THATS NOT FAIR" as Shark was screaming and trying to keep up with the professor " Shark, Life itself is not fair" then the professor turned down the hall.  
As Shark was walking back to her room she herd a voice in her head " You start tomorrow at 7am"  
When Shark entered her room, she grabbed her book and just started writing poetry.  
All she could write was about how she wanted to hurt Kitty.  
" That's stupid girl, she wants to stat with me, Im going to break her face" " Stupid professor wants me to clean, Naa, screw him next wrong thing, boom im up and gone" as Shark started to write As Shark starts going through the pages she turns to a page with a picture of her when she was 8 with her mom and dad.  
" I miss you guys so much" as tears comes to her eyes " One day, I will find the person who killed you"  
As she puts her book away, she turns off the lights and falls asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

" WAKE UP SHARK" said a woman banging on the door.  
"Jesus Christ himself is not even up" as Shark trys to get out of bed.  
" Class doesn't even start till 8:30, god danm professor" as Shark sits up in her bed. Shark gets out of bed and grabs her clothes. A pair of tight jeans that's are kind of loose at the feet, a black beta, a pair of black and pink chucks, and her black hoodie with all sorts of band patches and pins. She grabs her hair gel and begins to spike up the back of her pink hair. " Out of all places to have a fin I have to have one right on top of my head" as Shark tried to cover her 3 inch fin, she brushes her green bangs to get them out of her face. " Shark hurry up, your late" yells a voice from outside her door " Hold on, im brushing my teeth" as Shark tried to brush in a rush.  
" Its now, 7:25, you were suppose to be ready at 7" said Jean, " You know what, I am too danm tired to argue with you know so don't you DARE start" as Shark fired back.  
As Jean took Shark down the hall to the cafeteria, they walked passed Logan and Cyclops talking. As soon as they walked by they stopped. After the walked by they started talking again " Wow, that was weird" said Shark " What was?" asked Jean " those 2 just stopped talking as soon as we walked by then started talking again, Im about to be really nosey" as Shark was about to turn the corner and walk back around " Oh no you don't" as Jean grabbed Shark " You have to clean for a week since your suspended, now you have to clean the cafeteria" as Jean was pointing to the tables.  
" here is all your cleaning supplies, now you have to clean all the tables and sweep the floor. When your done, come and get me, I will be in my classroom" said Jean as she was handing Shark the cleaning supplies.  
" This sucks" as Shark takes the cleaning stuff.  
" That's what you get for breaking Kitty's nose" as Jean said with a smart remark " You know what, lay off with the fight, its not my fault that hoodah got knocked out she should not have ran her mouth and threw a punch" as Shark drops the all the cleaning stuff. " No we know who can fight" as Shark turns around, puts on her head phones and starts cleaning the table.

" 3 down 15 more to go" as Shark stands up to clean the next table.  
" I don't understand why there doing this" says a voice around the corner " They think were monsters when were good people." says another.  
Shark quietly puts down the cleaning stuff and walks over to where the voices are coming from.  
As Shark peaks her head around the corner she sees Cyclops, Storm, Jean, Logan and the Professor all talking quietly in a little circle.  
" So they all think were like the brotherhood, they think we want to kill everyone" asks Logan who looks confused.  
" Im afraid your right Logan" says the professor.  
" Is there any way we can stop them from thinking this" ask Storm " Im afraid not" says the professor looking discouraged.  
" How about if we show them our school, and how we teach these kids to use there powers for good and not evil." says Jean " If we show them our school then they will probably try to get rid of us" says the professor.  
" AHH What is wrong with these people" as Logan punches a bunch of lockers in.  
" Now, Logan we have to stay calm about this" as the professor starts going away. " How about we just do this" as Shark interrupts and starts walking out toward the group.  
" We just team up with the Brotherhood and just take on these non-mutant people, we have A LOT of gifted kids here who can probably do some damage.  
" Are you out of your mind" As Logan stares at Shark.  
" No, Im not, Im telling it like it is, we can fight and win and get rid of the regular people instead of them trying to get rid of us." as Shark stares at the professor.  
" No Shark, that will be horrible", " We should try to make peace instead of trying to destroy each other" as Xavier wheels over to Shark.  
" Why should we make peace, THEY WANT TO KILL US" as Shark yells.  
" What are you scared or something, at least the brotherhood aint afraid to fight these regulars." " Who are these people, they don't seem afraid," as Shark gives a smart smirk the the group. " Shark, you don't understand" as professor raises his voice"  
" No Xavier, you don't understand I rather kill these regulars then let them kill me, you know what, im off this if your going to be afraid to fight…The I will fight. If I banged up Kitty pretty badly let see what I can do to these humans." as Shark turns down the hallway and into her room. She grabs her bag from underneath her bed and starts packing.  
" You want to be afraid to fight, you want to die for peace, oh no, not me buddy let one of these regular people start with me someone's getting the face broken" as Shark grabs her bag and starts packing. When she's done the group comes over to her " where are you going" ask storm "Im getting out of here, Im not going to let some regular try to kill me, im going to fight" as Shark walks towards the door " SHARK, YOU WILL DIE OUT THERE" the professor yells "I RATHER DIE FIGHTING THEN DIE FOR PEACE. Anyways im failing all your classes, I got to class at least maybe 3 times a week and Im sick of getting in trouble for the most stupidest reasons" as Shark yells, she puts her head phones in her ears and walks out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

" These people don't know WHO there trying to start with, I will be DANMED trying to fight for peace when these…other people are trying to kill me" as Shark talks aggravated as she's walking through the woods tripping over the trees. As Shark passes threw a bunch of tree's and bushes she walks out in a middle of a green grassed field. There was some big rocks and tree trunks.  
" Its too danm hot out here" as Shark goes to a tree trunk and sit downs, she opens her bag and grabs a water bottle. She drinks have of it and puts the rest in her gills behind her ears.  
" I feel so much better" as Shark puts the empty bottle back in her bag she hears a crunching sound. She stands up and looks aware and smells someone. She gets into a fighting stance. She kept hearing lashes in the wind. She kept moving around still in her stance, then out of nowhere a lion type man comes flying out of the tree's and lands right in front of Shark. He was a like a big tall cat with hairy eyebrows and black eyes. He had a loud growl and a big heavy fur coat with black pants.  
Sharks mouth dropped. when she was about to swing at the man, a green man comes jumping out from the corner and stands next to the lion man. " what the fuck" as Shark asked with a questioning look, as Shark starts swinging she hit the lion man in the mouth and kicks the green man in the stomach and sent him flying.  
" I don't know who you people are, but you are messing with the wrong girl today" says Shark bouncing back and fourth getting ready to swing again. Then out of nowhere there was a heavy wind. Shark looked up into the bright sunny blue sky and there was a helicopter coming down right in front of her. Shark was so stunned that she forget about the 2 other who she was fighting. Then she seen the lion man jumped back in her face and punched her so hard the she went flying and was knocked out. As she lied there she herd voices but she couldn't move or even open her eyes.  
" Saber Tooth" says a man in a deep voice.  
" why did you do that" says another man with a accent concerned. " I didn't mean too, she lashed at me, I didn't know if she was dangerous." says another man. " I will have my word with you later. Toad, grab her." says the first man with the deep voice.  
She felt someone come over to her and pick her. She got the strength to open her eyes and saw the green man With greenish brown spiky hair black eyes and green skin. He had what it seems to be all black on and a brown vest. He was looking down and smiling at her.  
"Where not going to hurt you" he said with a English accent.  
Then she passed out.  
She woke up with her head on a mans lap. She was lying down on what it looked like the helicopters seats and seen two men on the other side talking. Shark rose up in a jump and landed on the seat next to the man in a kneeling fighting pose. The two men on the other seat looked at her. In a scare.  
"I don't know who you people are but f you do not put me on this mother fucking ground someone's getting there throat cut." said Shark grinning her sharp pointy teeth to the men. The cat man was about to get up until a white haired old man grabbed him and pulled him down " Hello young one. There's no need to fear" said the old man.  
Shark was still kind of weary then she turned her head and was looking at the green man. She looked into his eyes and he was starring at her. She let of a smile and he did the same.  
"Let me introduce us. I'm magneto, The one who punched you is Saber tooth, The one who keeps smiling at you is Toad and the one driving is Mystique"  
Mystique turned her royal blue face and orange hair towards me and waved.  
"and we my dear are the brotherhood"  
" and who my dear are you" questioned Magneto.  
" I'm Shark" as Shark sits back down in her seat next to Toad.  
" Shark, HA why do they call you that?" questioned Toad.  
" Because I got this fin on my dome, gills, jump , and I can swim really fast" said Shark smiling back at Toad.  
"I herd Charles Xavier talking about the brotherhood today he said you guys were evil and want to end the human race"  
" well, dear you herd right," as magneto laughs." "and I herd about you, well I read Xavier's mind. You just walked out and left" questioned Magneto…  
" Yeah I did, I got suspended so they made me clean and then I herd them talking.. saying they wont fight the regulars they want peace. so I basically said that's bull, I'm off. I'm not fighting for peace, I don't believe in it." as Shark was looking around "Where's my bag?" Shark asked nervously. Then Saber Tooth threw it at her.  
"Thanks" she replied sarcastically.  
"Well, how about this. You join us, and we will take care of you way better then those X-Men characters could." said Magneto.  
Shark thought for a second "OK, but im a fighter so don't get on my bad side" " Deal" says magneto " what's up with your hair?" asked Saber Tooth "what about it?" replied Shark in a mean tone "Did u mutate like that?" asked Magneto "Naa," replied Shark " I was trying to piss off the X-men cause there all teachers and your suppose to be natural"  
"what color is your real hair?" asked Saber Tooth.  
" Before I mutated it was brown, after it was a light gray with a light blue…But I like dying my hair I had it rain bowed last month" replied Shark. Pushing her bags out of her face.  
"I like it" said Toad " What colors are you doing next"  
" well, thank you. I'm thinking about doing the back green and having purple bangs or just have my hole head pink, or pink and purple, I have no idea yet" replied Shark smiling at Toad. Shark then turned her head.  
" where are we going" asked Shark as she's looking curiously out the window.  
" where going back to the cave" says Toad.  
" A Cave?, you live in a cave?" ask Shark stunned.  
" Yeah, its warm though, you will be fine" says Magneto.  
As Shark still staring out the window looking down at the water she notices someone looking at her. She turns her head and sees Toad looking and then staring away. "Hi" as Shark sweetly smiled at Toad "Hey" answered Toad with a smile "so… what do we you do?, Do we get to fight…can we kill"? asked Shark with a smile "Yes, we do we fight A LOT " answered Saber tooth. As Shark is looking out the window she feels toads eyes on her.  
" Who do we fight" questionably asked by Shark "Humans" replied Saber Tooth "  
"X-Men" said the whole group.  
" Yo, I want to bang out Cyclops, I HATE That man" replied Shark banging her fist into her hand.  
Shark turned to look at Toad. When both there eyes met the both did a cheesy smile and turned away. "So, how old are you" asked Shark "19" replied Toad " How about you"  
"15, I'll be 16 next Sunday" replied Shark "Wow, your young" said Toad "No, not really 3 yr difference" replied Shark.  
"Your still young" Toad says laughing "and, you're a grown ass man" Shark says laughing.  
"what's that in your tongue?" asked Toad "My tongue ring" replied Shark sticking her tongue out and showing it to him.  
"Nice" replied Toad.  
" Why were you suspended?" asked Saber tooth.  
" Because This girl Kitty was running her mouth and she started throwing punches then I hit her knocked her to the floor and I broke her nose. Xavier kept saying that it was my fault when it really wasn't. She threw the first punch." replied Shark. "Oh" replied Saber Tooth " I'm mad thirsty" said Shark so she grabs her bag and opens it and grabs her second water bottle. She chugged the whole thing down"  
" Thirsty much" said Toad.  
" I'm a shark. I need water, If I don't get it I get all dehydrated and dizzy and sometimes I pass out." said Shark putting the water bottle back in her bag.  
" Ahh, here we are" said Magneto. The cave was big and pointy. It was surrounded by a big body of water. The water was a dark blue and the cave was a grayish color almost like Sharks skin tone. As Shark was thinking to her self, " I hope I made the right choice" then she herd a voice in her head "Yes my dear, you did." 


	4. Chapter 4

As Mystique brings the helicopter down, Shark notices the Cave gets bigger and bigger. The helicopter finally stops then Magneto and Saber Tooth get out.  
" Don't be scared" says Toad in a concerning voice.  
" I'm not" replied Shark with a smile.  
As Toad jumps out, Shark follows right after holding her bag. They all go in the big giant dark cave. Magneto lights a candle and they all start walking deeper inside. The cave had a musty smell, and there was water dripping from the ceiling. Shark could hear the waves splashing upon the outside of the cave. At the end of the cave there was a big metal door, with the flick of Magnetos wrist the door opened and inside was filled with lights. As they go inside Shark looks up with amazement. " I thought you lived in a cave?" asked Shark looking up and down the big hallways and the living room. " We do, we just sort of decorated it a little" replied Mystique.  
Shark was walking in the bricked living room. She saw a big T.V, a big couch, two love seats and a coffee table. There where news paper clippings about trying to destroy the mutant race and how a bunch of mutants killed over 1000s of army troops. " Hey, I'll give you a tour" said Toad " Yes, Toad, while your at it show Shark where her room will be" said magneto moving the chairs.  
Toad took Shark to the kitchen, the walls had bumble bees and flower wallpaper. There was a big kitchen table, 10 chairs, a white sink, a refrigerator, wooden cabinets doors, stove and microwave. Toad then took Shark to a room with a whole bunch of games. They had air hockey, 2 pool tables, 4 pin ball machines, ping pong table, all sorts of basket balls and a basket ball hoop. After Toad took Shark to her room. Her room was huge. The walls were painted pink and had yellow stars, she had a queen sized bed that was fully made, Her blankets had flowers on them and so did her window curtains. She had a dresser, a little night stand and a closet.  
" wow, its so much bigger then the 1 in the mansion. I had a closet room and no windows"  
Shark threw her bag on the bed and started to unpack. " That's not all" said Toad opened another door and turning on a light. Shark went in, It was her own bathroom. Its had kitty wallpaper, a sink almost similar to the one in the kitchen, a shower, toilet, and some cabinets and towels. " Oh Shit, its so pretty in here, I was about to question you about the whole bathroom thing" says Shark opening up the cabinets.  
" yeah, we all have our own bathrooms. Here, let me help you un-pack" says toad turning off the bathroom light they went over to Sharks bed and started to grab out shirts and pants. They started hanging up the pants in the closet and putting her shirts in her draws. 


	5. Chapter 5

All of a sudden Toad was making a funny girly noise.  
" oww look at me, Im so pretty" says Toad twirling around. Shark turned her head and saw Toad holding up her red cherry panties to his waist.  
" Ahh, give me those" says Shark trying to grab her panties. She grabs them back from Toad and puts them in a draw.  
" Haha, your so funny and weird you goof" Shark said in a giggly voice.  
Toad smiled back while folding a bright green shirt with skulls on it.  
After they were done unpacking Toad came across a book that read, SHARKS WRITINGS, TOUCH AND DIE written across it. Toad opened the book and started reading it.  
" Finally that is the last shirt, I swear I have more shirts then pants." said Shark going over to her bed then she sees Toad reading her book " What the HELL are you doing" franticly said by Shark. She grabs her book away from Toad and throws it underneath her bed.  
" cant you read?" asks Shark getting into Toads face.  
" im sorry, I..I didn't mean too" says Toad standing up trying to back away from Shark. " You write really good, and your drawings are great"  
Shark lets out a sigh. " Im sorry, I didn't mean to get all in your face, I just get really nervous when people see my poems." said Shark sitting on her bed.  
" its ok, I think its really good anyways. You're a good artist" says Toad sitting next to Shark. Shark got up to fix her pants then sat back down and got closer to toad. She was staring into his black eyes and smiling then all of a sudden it hit her. She got a feeling that she never had before. She has a crush on Toad. " Hello, Earth to Shark, are you ok" Toad asked waving his hand up in down.  
" Oh, My fault I was just day dreaming" said Shark trying to hide her grin.  
" so, what is your real name" asked Toad.  
" Acura, what's yours?" asked Shark looking into Toads eyes.  
" Mortimer, you have a pretty name. It remind me of a flower" replied Toad looking back at Shark. " that's a cute name" replied Shark as she starts to giggle.  
" So what's your story?" asked Toad " well, I lived with my mom and dad and they treated me REALLY good. We lived in a house in Brooklyn. One night when I was 8, these men broke into my house and shot my parents to death in my room, I was hiding under my bed at the time. Then one of the men herd me crying and dragged me from under my bed and held a gun to my head. He didn't pull the trigger, all he said was Im Sorry You had to watch that. Then they all left…After they sent me to my aunts and uncles and then they notice my skin started to change and they saw my fin then sent me to this place and they did experiments on me and shit." Shark said looking down at the floor. " One day I plan on getting revenge and killing those men who killed my parents and those who did experiments on me"  
" Oh Acura, im so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean to ask. My story starts out by I was raised in a orphanage and I was abandon and abuse and the brotherhood found me when I was around 14. I don't know anything about my family" said Toad putting his arm around Shark.  
" Wow, you called me by my real name, None has ever called me by that since I was 13 and started turning into a shark. Im sorry about the orphanage." said Shark looking back at Toad.  
" Its ok, I just don't think about it" said Toad staring back at Shark.  
I have a picture of me and my family when I was younger. Wanna see?" asked Shark., "Sure" replied Toad "Now don't laugh there's a old picture of me in the photo too" shark said getting on her knees trying to grab her journal from under her bed. She pulls it out and sits back on the bed and opens the book to the page.  
" ahh, here it is, now promise you wont laugh" says Shark holding the book to her chest.  
" Yes, I promise" says Toad. She handed him the book with the picture. There are 2 adults sitting down and a little girl with a hat sitting on there lap.  
" aww, you look so cute" says Toad with a smile. " your parents look like nice people.  
" Yes they were, all they ever did was try to make and keep me happy. I bet if they met you they would of LOVED you, I just knew they would" says Shark taking the book back and putting it underneath her pillow.  
" you really think they would of liked me?" asked toad in a questioning look.  
" Of course, anything that makes me happy they will accept " Shark said looking at Toad, " and you make me happy" Toad turned to look at Shark.  
" you, you really mean that" said Toad with a smile.  
" Yea, I do" replied Shark who is still stunned over what she just said.  
"Hey, If I tell you something. You promise not to tell the others? Or make me feel stupid of even asking" asked Shark kind of nervous "Yeah, Promise" replied Toad . " I have these feelings that I never felt before from a boy. There good feelings they make me giggle and blush and I…I…" Just when Shark was about to tell her secret they herd a loud growl.  
"HEY YOU TWO, ITS DINNER TIME"  
"Danm, that's Saber Tooth. He will get pisst if where late" said Toad still looking into Shark eyes. " Tell me after dinner" "ok" Shark said and they both left the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Shark and Toad were walking down the hallway to the kitchen.  
"Where's your room" asked Shark " Its that door, I will show you the inside after dinner" replied Toad. The outside of his door The door was painted brown and had a big X made out of yellow caution tape and green bio-hazard stickers. " I love the decorations" said Shark sarcastically. They turned the corner and entered the kitchen. Mystique and Magneto was sitting at the table and Saber Tooth was serving food. He was serving spaghetti and sauce. Toad sat next to Magneto while Shark sat next to Mystique.  
" How much"? asked Saber tooth wearing a Kiss Me apron.  
" A scoop" replied Shark. After Saber Tooth gave the rest of the pan of spaghetti to himself and the others. Saber Tooth sat across from Shark and started eating.  
" Are you afraid to eat?" asked Mystique turning her spaghetti on her fork.  
" No" replied Shark. " I ate a bird before you picked me up.  
" You eat birds?" asked Saber Tooth stunned.  
" Yea, birds, fish, anything with meat. I ate a person once.." replied Shark taking a bite of food.  
" why?" asked Mystique sounding interested.  
"Because I'm a shark, I got shark instincts. I can swim REALLY fast, I can smell from miles away, my teeth are all crocked and pointy so I can chew up things, I'm kind of strong, I can see under water, I can hold my breath for a long time and some other stuff. The only reason I ate that man was because Ii was walking late at night and he tried to pull me into a ally. I sank my teeth into his neck and that was my nights food." replied Shark taking another bit of the spaghetti. " What's your real name?" asked Saber Tooth.  
" Its Acura" replied Shark " My real name is Raven" said Mystique " and im Eric" replied Magneto.  
"Victor" said Saber Tooth "Mortimer" said Toad eating his spaghetti like a slob.  
" How old are you all? Asked Shark.  
" well, Im 30, Raven is 25, Toad is 19 and Magneto is 65" replied Saber Tooth.  
" Oh, im 15. My birthday is next Friday." said By Shark trying not to smile at Toad.  
" wow, 15. Your still a baby" replied Magneto with his mouth wide open.  
" No not really, im a good fighter for my age. Kitty isn't the first girl I banged out you know. Before I was with those X-Men people. I use to fight all the time with kids. I would always win. I would break noses, jaws, fingers. Fighting has been the only real thing that has pretty much kept me alive." Shark said with a grin.  
" Is this the first time you been in trouble with Xavier" asked my Magneto criss-crossing his legs.  
"Ha" replied Shark about to laugh. " No, I been suspended at least 5 times.  
This one time The school was holding this dance and me and my friend flame did not wanna go. But Logan dragged us to this stupid ass dance. And the way that the people were dancing was screwed up because you couldn't even touch each other. So me and him were like lets get kicked out. So we started to dirty dance and do all sorts of Caribbean dances like the ones on the music videos. They made us stay after the dance and clean up and suspended us for 3 days. and this one time I fought this one boy, cause he called me a stupid bitch. I broke his arm, I fought this one hoodah because she was spreading rumors saying I was snorting coke in the bathroom, which I wasn't and I never even did that shit before and I fought the other hoodah cause I just didn't like her"  
"Whats a hoodah?" asked Saber Tooth "Its slang for bitch kind of" replied Shark " oh" replies Mystique " So I guess your not afraid of fighting" said Saber Tooth.  
" Nope, I guess not" replied Shark with a smile.  
It went quiet for a second until Shark felt a weird screeching sound in her head " AHHH, my head" yells Shark throwing down her fork and grabbing her head.  
Toad jumped out of his seat over to Shark to see if she was alright. " Shit, are you ok?" said Toad in a concerning voice. "What's wrong with her?" Toad was behind Shark rubbing her head.  
" oww, it hurts so bad" cried out Shark. Magneto got up and was feeling her head.  
" Its Xavier, He's trying to locate you." said by Magneto pushing on Sharks head " Make him stop, tell him to get out of my head, It Hurts" yelled Shark with her head on the table. All of a sudden Shark hears a voice in her head. " Come back, You don't need to be around these people." said a voice Shark recognized. Shark then herd another voice.  
" She's with us now Charles. so leave her alone." said another voice.  
" What are you two doing. Get out of my head both of you" Shark though then it all stopped. " Are you ok?" asked Saber tooth and Mystique. Shark nodded and picked her head back up. She was feeling a little dizzy but it went away.  
" Am I going to be feeling that all the time cause if so someone is going to be getting shot" said Shark rubbing her head. Shark reached over and grabbed the pitcher of water and drank the whole thing.  
" I never seen anyone drink so fast" said Mystique stunned.  
" It makes me feel better" shark replied trying to catch her breath.  
" Ok, so today is Tuesday and its Mystiques turn to do the dishes" said by Magneto getting up and pushing his chair in.  
" Ok" replied Mystique. After Toad took Shark to see his room, Magneto went to go watch T.V and Saber Tooth went into the games room. 


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

My computer got a virus and I lost ALL of my story. So im pretty pisst. Im going to try to re-type the whole story by heart. It might sound kind of weird. It was weird cuase im 18 now and I wrote all of that from the ages of 13-16. I might jut remake a whole new one. ok thanks for all the reviews :)


	8. Chapter 8

I AM BACK!!!!!!!,

Ok well, I know its been a LONG time, I decide I'm gonna try to end this story...

Shark grabbed her plate and put it on the counter. Toad did the same thing and followed Shark.

As they were walking down the hall.

"Wait up" said Toad hoping to catch up with Shark.

"oh, my fault" replied Shark,They were laughing until they reached Sharks door.

"Hey, im tired. I'm going to bed" said Shark yawning.

"Thats cool, I'm gonna go to the games room" replied Toad. He put his arm above Shark so it rested on the door.

"Goodnight" said Shark with a smile.

"Night" replied Toad.

"By the way, what did you wanna tell me?"

" Um, nothing, I forgot, it was nothing important."

After Shark went into her room and Toad went down the hall then she closed the door

"EEEEEEEEEE" she shrieked. She jumped up in amazement. She was trying not to let it go to her head but it wasn't working. She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. She went and grabbed her notebook and started to write about Toad.

After writing she went into the bathroom and got changed. She never got dressed in her room, it always seem a little awkward too her. So she took off her pants and panties and put on her white baggy cherry pajama bottoms and took off her shirt and put on the tank top that matched. She brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. She looked at the clock it was only 8:30pm. She tried too sleep, but it wasn't working. So she got out of bed, through on her white socks with cherry's on em and left her room. She started to walk down the hallways towards the game room. She walked in and saw Sabertooth sitting in chair pouring some Whiskey in a cup and saw Toad and Mystique playing pool. She sat next to Sabertooth and just started at him.

"Hi" said Sabertooth rudely.

"Can I Have Some" she asked

"Ha" He replied drinking from the cup

"Come on man, Please" she begged.

"Erm, Ok, just don't try and kill someone" he replied pouring her a cup and handing it to her.

"Dont worry, I wont" she replied taking the bottle of Whiskey instead of the cup.

"Hey" he said taking the bottle from her.

Shark got a few big gulps down which got her kind of buzz. Toad saw her and started walking over too her.

"Hey, I thought you were going to bed" he asked

"I was, I couldn't go to bed though. I don't know I drank some Mt.Dew and BOOM I'm wide awake"

she replied Her speech was kind of getting slurred and she was a little dizzy.

"Hey, lets all play pool" said Toad.

"ok" replied Sabertooth and Shark. They got up and went to the pool table. Toad grabbed Shark a stick.

"Sabertooth, you will be on my team" said Mystique. Sabertooth walked over to the other side near Mystique and Shark stumbled over too Toad.

"woah" she replied with a little laugh

"you ok" Toad asked yeah im fine.

After the pool game they all sat down.

"Danm, how did we lost" asked Shark " Maybe cause I cant play for shit" she laughed.

"Hey"asked Shark licking her lips "Does anyone here smoke weed"

They all started to look at Shark and Shark stared back.

"Yeah, I do" said Toad,

"Yeah, me2" said Sabertooth

"Guys don't" said Mystique nervously.

"Why not?" replied Shark getting up with Sabertooth and Toad.

"What if we get caught?" said Mystique.

"We wont, all we have to do is be quiet." replied Shark.  
They all headed towards the door and started to walk down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, this one involves weed smoking. I decided to put it in cause I felt like it :) and I am all for Legalization... I wrote this chapter when I was smoking so if it doenst make sense im sorry.

They were walking down the hall into Sharks room. Shark opend the door and went in, the others follwed. Shark went over into her closet and pulled out a purple jewlry box. She entered a 4 digit number and the box opend. There were a lot of papers and underneath it was another little box, she opened it and there were hundreds a little dime bags filled with weed. Toad wlaked over too her and stared into the box.

"Woah, Where you get all that" said Toad shocked.

"This is a full pound" she repiled grabbing a bag."I use to be a drug dealer. I use to deal ALL the time in the school"

"Oh" replied Toad. Shark then closed up the little box and stared digging through the big box.

"Ok, do you guys wanna smoke outta a pipe or a purple haze blunt?"

"Pipe" said Shark and Toad. They looked at eachother and smilied.

"Blunt" said Sabertooth and Mystique.

"wow, your not afraid to smoke hey" Said shark opeing up the blunt and breaking up the weed.

"Well, you know, I dont care i wanna try it, havent done it in a year." Mystique replied.

"Is there a back door or a window we can climb out of?" asked Shark and putting the weed in the blunt.

"Yeah, its through the kitchen, theres a nice view too" said Toad.

"Awesome"She replied. After she was finished rolling the blunt she went back into the purple box and pulled a medium sized green and pink hookah. They left Sharks room and walked down the hall into the kitchen and out the back door. They walked outside and there were steps made out of rocks. As They started to walk down them, they came across a little bridge and on the other side was a HUGE machine. They moved to the last rock and sat down. Toad was on the right, Sbaertooth was on the left on Shark and Mystique was in the middle. Shark sat there staring at the water.

"Isnt it pretty" asked Toad with a smile.

"Yes" replied Shark looking at Toad then looking back at the water putting her hand in it.

"Its beautiful"

"So are you" she herd Toad whisper. They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"HELLO" said Sabertooth inturupting.

Shark went into her pocket and took out the blunt and the pipe.

"Ok we will go im rotation, Ill pass them blunt to Sabertooth and Toad can light up the pipe. Now remember dont hog and if it is burning dont light it anymore, it is fine"

Shark put the blunt in her mouth and took out a red and a pink lighter. She gave the red lgihter and the pipe to Toad and Shark lit up the blunt. She breathed in and held her breath then passed it to Sabertooth. While Sabertooth was smoking Mystique started to cough like crazy. Her eyes got very watery and she was gasping for air.

"You ok" asked Shark blowing out.

"Yea" replied Mystique passing the pipe to Sabertooth at the same time he was passing the blunt to her.

Sabertooth then hit then pipe and tried not to cough. He then gave it to Shark. Shark breathed in then pulled Toad towards her put her lips almost on his and blew the smoke in his mouth. Toad was starting to gag.

"Hold in it" Shark laughed. Toad then blew out. He then puffed the blunt and pulled Shark towards him and blew the smoke in her mouth.

"So how long have you been smoking for?" asked Sabertooth

"Since I was 13" replied Shark. She then passed the blunt to Toad

"whats that on your arm right there" asked Toad pointing to his forearm.

"Oh that?" said Shark looking at the mark.

"Its a tattoo of a A" she said. " I have a few tattoos. Ill show you them after.

Afew moments later the blunt was gone and the bowl was empty.

"Yo" said Shark "I am so high" Everyone started to laugh.

"oh, before I forget" she stood up and turned her back towards Toad and lifter up her shirt.

On her lower back was a pair of cherrys with angel wings.

"wow" said Toad stunned.

"Let me see" asked Mystique she then turned her back towards Mystique and Sabertooth.

"Thats nice" said Mystique

"When you get that done"asked Sabertooth.

"When I was 16" she replied Toad got up and moved next to Sabertooth.

"this was my first one" she then put her leg up and lifted up her left pant leg and showed off a fairy with wings sitting on the moon.

"I got this one when I was 14." shark said putting her leg down.

"This is my last one" Shark then turned over her left arm and there were 2 sets of wings and halos. One said Mommy the other one said Daddy.

"Aww. thats sad" said Mystique

Shark got up and walked toward the water she then jumped in.

The others got up and started to call her name and splash in the water trying to signal for her. She then flew out of the water landing on her legs crouched down.

"Wow, I feel better" she said draning her hair. Toad went over to her,

"You can jump high" he said

"Hey, aint you a frog?, dont you like the water" she said laughing.

"No, im a Toad, and its too cold" he replied putting his vest on her.

"Dont talk much" said Shark both her and Toad walking over towards Sabertooth and Mystique.

As they were walking over they noticed they were making out not paying attention to Shark and Toad.

Shark then looked at Toad with her mouth open and her eyes widen.

"Woah, I never knew they went out" Shark said

"Me either" said Toad looking at Shark.

"You have a big fin" Toad said laughing and touching it

"Its cool, it goes down the back of your head like a mohawk."

"Thanks" she replied laughing and giggling. They were facing eachother smiling. Toad was a lot taller then her. Shark then craved in and gave him a hug.

"Opps" said Shark with bloodshot eyes that were squinted with her hand over her mouth.

"I didnt mean to do that" Shark said. Then Toad leaned down and kissed her. When they pulled away Shark had the biggest smile on her face.

"Are you single?" asked Shark

"Yup" replied Toad.

"Me too" Then Shark stood on her tippy toes and kissed Toad.

"Oww," said Mystique. they then pulled away.

"So what are you two a couple" asked Sabertooth.

"umm" said Shark

"Yeah" replied Toad. They started to walk near the steps where Mystique and Sabertooth were.

"How long you guys been together?"asked Toad.

"For about 2 months" replied Mystique.

"Thats cool" repied Shark. She then let out a yawn

"Im fucking tired man, Imma bout to go to bed" Shark replied

"Yeah" replied the others. They sneaked back in the house nad walked down the hallway. Mystique went into Sabertooths room. Toad walked Shark to her door.

"Wanna come in" Shark asked

He then went in the room and shut the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT...**

Shark walked over to the closet and grabbed some dry clothes. Toad was sitting on her bed looking at her.

"I gotta change real quick, Ill be back"said Shark going into the bathroom. A few minitues later she came out wearing green fleece pants with stars on them and a purple tank top and socks. She was trying to brush out all the hair glue from here hair, she then grabbed a towel and dried her hair with it, she had a big poof.

"Nice hair babe" said Toad laughing.

Shark then looked at him "very funny"

She then put her wet clothes in a hamper. She then walked over to the closet and packed a bowl in her pipe

Shark went over to the bed sitting in front of the big window.

"Come here" said Shark looking at Toad

Toad then stood up and walked to the window sitting next to Shark. Shark then put the pipe up to her lips, lit the weed and started to inhale. She then handed it too Toad.

"Im glad your my boyfriend" said Shark blowing the smoke out the window. "But you have to pormise me something"

"anything" said Toad liting the bowl and inhaling.

"promise you wont hurt me" said Shark looking at Toad.

Toad turned his head looking into the saddend blood shot half opened eyes.

"Baby, Ill never hurt you, I promise" said Toad looking into Sharks eyes

Shark then smiled "ok" They then hugged eachother.

Shark then hit the bowl then passed it too Toad.

"Have you ever did it before?" asked Shark with lungs full of smoke.

Toad looked at her puzzled "did what?"

"You know" Shark then blew out the window "did it"

Toad still looking at her confuzzed, he then lit the bowl and inhaled then passed it.

Toads eyes widen up. "OH, you mean" said Toad

"yea" said Shark smiling. She then lit the bowl and inhaled "You can have the last hit" passing it to Toad

"I never did...it" said Toad hitting the last of the weed then passing the pipe to Shark.

Shark then blew the smoke out the window. "me either"

Toad then blew the smoke out the window

"Thank you, for lettin me smoke" said Toad smilin at Shark.

"aww, no porblem. Your my boyfriend so of course im gonna share with you" said Shark smiling.

"Your so sweet" said Toad smiling.

"you know you got a sexxi accent?" said Shark smiling.

"Why thank you" said Toad smiling back.

"Hey ask me some questions" said Shark moving her body facing toad she sat croseed leg lookin at him.

"Oh, ok" said Toad

"Whats your favorite colors?" asked Toad

"Purple and green" replied Shark with a cheesy grin "What about you?.

"Blue" Toad replied.

"Boo, im high as a kite" said Shark laughing

"Me too"said Toad. Toad then playfuly lunged at Shark, she fell on her back and Toad was on her side. Toad and Shark were laughing away.

"Acura, whats a boo?" asked Toad.

Shark giggled. "A boo means liek baby or boyfrend or girlfriend, liek you, you are my boo and Iam your boo...get it?...boo" Shark then busted out laughing.

"you know your a crazy child" laughed Toad.

"and your a funny little amphobian" laughed Shark

Shark then curled up and put her head on his chest, she felt him playing with her hair wich was making her sleepy.

"Goodnight" whispered Toad in Sharks ear kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight" mumbled Shark she then fell asleep...


	11. Chapter 11

**NEW CHAPTER**

**I decided to have Shark remember something from her past please r/r**

There were flashing lights and a table. On the table there were needles, syringes, scapples and other stuff but it was to blurry. There were nurses and doctors with face masks talking among themselves looking at Shark. Shark was tied down then a doctor put the needle in Sharks Arm, then she started to scream. She screamed so loud that she woke herself up and the rest the members. Shark was sitting in the corner with a blank stare, she was scrathing her arms and rocking bath and fourth. Toad was the first one to run in her room.

"Acura, Acura wass wrong?" said Toad shaking Shark. Shark was starting to scrath deeper into her arms when Toad realized she was bleedig.

Sabertooth and Mystique came running in turining on the light.

"Woah, wass wrong with her?" asked Sabertooth

"I..I dont know I herd her screaming and I seen her in the corner, she hurting herself" said Toad looknig concernd. The blood started to dripp all over Sharks pajams. Toad tried to pull her arms apart but couldnt.

"Ill...Ill go get Magneto" said Mystique. Mystique was just about ot run out when he came in

Magento was looking at Shark concerned

"What happend?" he asked

"She was screaming and I came i nand she was liek this" said Toad

Magneto walked over to were Shark was.

"Becareful" said Toad pointing down to the blood that was on the floor.

Magento put his hands on Sharks head trying to calm her down.

"Its a nightmare, she thinks she still there" said Magento

"Where is there" asked Toad

Magento eyes were closed trying to get into Sharks head to wake her up

"Shes being tortured with needles and medicine..there intimidating her...Its the peopel who did experiments on her"

"WAKE HER UP, SHE GONNA KILL HERSLEF" yelled Toad

Shark then let out a gasp and started breathing heavy, she stopped scratching herself and shaking. She was blinking looknig at everyone, she looked down and seen blood on her clothes and saw the deep scrath marks in her arms.

"You ok child" asked Magento

"I killed him" said Shark, "Thas how I got out, Its comming back now then those X people got me and tried to make me forget what happend" said Shark putting the pieces together.

"I know" said Magento "Let me see your arms" Shark put out her arms showing the deep scratches "Toad, help her clean them off, she might need stitches" said Magneto "Come on, back to your rooms" said Magneto He then walked out

"You ok? asked Sabertooth and Mystique

"I killed them...There all dead, its comming back" replied Shark looking at the floor with a smile

"I guess shes ok" said Toad

"Goodnight you two" said Sabertooth and Mystique, They then walked out closing the door.

"Cura, you ok?" asked Toad holiding her face in his hands looking into here eyes

Shark looked at him with tears in her eyes "Im sorry" She then put her face in his chest and started to cry. Toad was stroking Sharks here

"its ok love, its not your fault..you didnt know, he put a block in your head so you would forget, look at me" Toad the lifted Sharks head so both there eyes met "Its ok, im here for you, I care about you and wont let anyone hurt you, I swear" said Toad hugging Shark. "Come on, lets go get you clean up"

Toad got up and grabbed Sharks and walking towards the bathroom. Shark then started to fall

"I NEED WATER" she yelled

When they got to the bathroom Shark layed on the floor, Toad rushed and turned the tub on. Shark was lying on the floor trying to stay awake

"Mort...Mort...it hurts" said Shark in a wine on the floor

"Its ok Luv, can you get up?" asked Toad

"No" she replied.

The tub was filling up and Toad picked her up and put her in it, The water soon turned red. Shark was lying still for a moment then she started to talk.

"YAY WATER" said Shark going under, A few minitues later she came back up

"I feel better, thank you. My arms are killing me though"

"Yeah you gashed yourself up" replied Toad

Toad was sitting on the floor next to the tub while Shark was lying in the tub "I feel better" said Shark. She then got out of the tub grabbed a towel and sat next to Toad.

"Im sorry, I never do that It use to happen to me when I was at the place but it stopped when the X men got me, I hope it dont happen again" said Shark

"Its ok luv, Let me see your arms" said Toad looking at her arms. There were four deep gash in each arm. "Does it hurt" asked Toad

"Yeah, it kills" replied Shark.

Just then Magneto came in with a first aid box, he sat in front of Shark opening up the box and grabbing a bottle.

"This is gonna sting" said Magento. He then put the liquid on a cotton ball and started to wipe Sharks cuts.

"AHHHHHHHH" yelled Shark. She tried to pull away but Magneto wouldnt let go.

"Thats good, you dont need stitches" said Magneto. He then took bandages out of the box and started to wrap Sharks arms.

"Ok, those will be healed in a few weeks, it will be very sore." said Magneto putting the stuff back in the box closing it and get up. "By the way...why are you all wet?" he asked

"Oh, I was about to die cuase I needed water and Toad ran the tub and he put me in it" replied Shark trying to forget the pain.

"Oh, ok goodnight you too" said Magneto walking out the door.

Toad and Shark were looking at eachother when Shark crawled over to where Toad was put her leg over Toads body and sat in his lap wrapping her hand around his neck and hair.

"I love your hair"said Shark looknig into his eyes.

"Aww, I love your hair too, never had a purple and green haired girlfriend before...come to think of it, I never had a girlfried" replied Toad.

"Aww really? I never had a boyfriend before I dont know I use too keep my disrance but your diffrent" said Shark smiling.

Shark then leaned in and started to kiss Toad, she then slipped her toung in his mouth when his tounge met hers. The started to kiss and breathe heavily, he then started to kiss and bite her neck and did the same too him.

"Hold on, I gotta breathe" laughed Shark. "Hey im gonna change" said Shark getting up and leaving the bathroom to get new pajamas.

"DONT LOOK" said Shark going into the bathroom to change. Toad turned around and quickly got into a pair of black swear pants and a black t-shirt.

"Ok, you can look" said Shark, Toad then turned around.

"Will you stay with me untill I go to sleep?" asked Shark

"Yeah sure" repleid Toad.

He then got up and they both went on the bed.

"I killed them" said Shark looking at Toad. "I mean its not the first time I killed before but, I thought...I dont know...well now all I have to do is find the people who killed my parents then my list is all set" said Shark giggling. Toad also gave a giggle

"Mort, what are your powers?" asked Shark smiling. Toad then opend his mouth and his tounge came out stretching fromthe bed all the way inside the bathroom.

"DANM, your tounge is LONG, dude you should get it pierced. I got mines done for 25.00 by this mutant I know, you can put like 50 barbells on yours" said Shark smiling excitedly.

Toad then got up and and stood on the middle of the room jumped up and started to climb the ceiling then climbed down the wall half way looking at Shark. Shark was following Toad wit her head and moving her body in diffrent positions. Toad stopped half way on the wall upside down looking at Shark.

"WOAH, YOUR FUCKING SPIDER-MAN" laughed Shark. Shark then started to kiss Toad, all of a sudden he lost his grip fell off the wall and landed half way on the bed and half way on the floor. They both started to laugh. Toad then fell on the floor and layed there and laughed while Shark was leaning over the edge looknig at Toad and Toad was looknig at her.

"im sleepy" said Shark lying down, Toad got up and layed beside her. She put her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach. She then sat up and lifted up his shirt exposing a 6-pack.

"danm, work out much" asked Shark moving her hand across his abs.

"Yeah, I have to be fit to fight" replied Toad

"I work out to" said Shark lifting up her shirt mid way showing him ripped tummy.

"I dont wanna do too much becuase I dont wanna have guy muscles" said Shark.

"Yeah I can understand" said Toad

Shark layed back down in the position that she was in and fell asleep...


	12. Chapter 12

О╩©The next morning Shark awoke, She looked around and noticed Toad was gone. She looked at her clock and noticed it was 8:00am. She struggled to get out of bed, her arms were still sore as she struggled to get out of bed. She went into the bathroom took a shower and got dressed. She wore tight black jeans, a black tank top and a black zip up hoodie with patches on it. She grabbed her hair gel and started to do her hair.  
Б─°I had a Mohawk yesterday so today i going to have...Liberty Spikes.Б─² she said to herself. She started to grab chunks of hair and stick them up, after she was done she washed her hands and went back to her bed and grabbed her black boots. She tucked her pant legs in them stood up and walked out the door.  
She could smell someone was making food so she walked into the dinning room, She seen Toad was cooking. Toad turned his head and smiled at her, she smiled back. Mystique and Saber tooth were sitting on the couch watching TV and Magneto was sitting at the table. She sat down at the table and noticed everyone was looking at her. Б─°Shark are you ok?Б─² asked Magneto Б─°My arms are fucking killing meБ─² she replied Б─°Watch your mouthБ─² he snarled back. Б─°Lift up your sleeves, let me see them.Б─² Shark took off her hoodie trying not to mess up her hair,  
Б─°What happened to the bandages?Б─² asked Magneto Shark looked down and noticed that they were all off.  
Б─°I dont knowБ─² said Shark Magneto then started at the white box from the night before and flew to where he was. It landed ob the table and opened up. He grabbed the bandages, the same bottle of liquid from last night, a cotton ball and a tube. Б─°Oh no, you dontБ─² said Shark pulling her arms away. Б─°You aint putting that on meБ─² Without even trying her arms were pulled away from her side and on the table.  
Б─°What are you doing, let goБ─² yelled Shark. Just then Toad, Mystique and Saber tooth turned there heads to see what was happening.  
Б─°Now stay still dearБ─² said Magneto.  
Б─°NO LET ME GO, LET ME FUCKING GOБ─² yelled Shark, She then got up trying to pull free. Toad turned the stover off and walked up behind Shark Б─°Its ok, AcuraБ─² said Toad holding her shoulders.  
Б─°Its gonna hurtБ─² wined Shark. Shark then turned her head to look at Toad, then the sting kicked in Б─°AHHHHHH, OWWWWWW LET ME GO LET MY FUCKING GOБ─² yelled Shark with tears running down her face. She finally was able to get control of her arms.  
Б─°There, that wasn't so badБ─² said Magneto wrapping up her arms.  
Toad then went back to the stove and Magneto put the box away.  
Б─°Foods readyБ─² said Toad. Mystique and Toad came too the table and Toad was putting eggs on there plate. He then got to Sharks plate.  
Б─°I aint hungryБ─² said Shark looking at Toad Б─°Why..aint you hungry?Б─² asked Magneto, Б─°I dont eat in the morningБ─² replied Shark.  
Б─°Its good trust meБ─² said Toad smiling.  
Б─°iightБ─² she responded Б─°You need to eat, you will be training todayБ─² Said Magneto Б─°coolБ─² she responded.  
After they ate They all walked down a big hallway and entered a room. There was all sorts of work out equipment, ropes hanging from the ceilings, big and small trampolines and mats on the grounds. Mystique and Saber tooth walked over to the mats and started to play fight.  
Б─°Shark, I want you to fight Toad in 15 minitues, go warm upБ─² said Magneto.  
Toad and Shark walked over towards a sit-up bench and a chin up bar that was hanging up. Shark got on the sit up bench and Toad went to the chin up bar. Shark took off her hoodie layed down on the bench and crossed her arms on her chest, as she was about to go up, She looked over too see Toad taking off his shirt revealing his nice ripped body. Toad was looking at Shark smiling and she was smiling back. She started to go up and down and saw Toad bringing his body up and down. Shark tried to get the thought out of her head but she couldn't As she kept going she kept smiling. Б─°Shark, Toad its timeБ─² said Magneto. Toad and Shark walked over to where Magneto was and stood in front of him Б─°GoБ─² said Magneto Б─°So we use all are powers?Б─² said Shark getting into a stance Б─°YesБ─² said Magneto. Б─°All your unique talentsБ─² Б─°Dont worry luv, I wont hurt yaБ─² said Tod circling Shark with his arms out.  
Б─°Well, I dont wanna hurt yaБ─² said Shark. Shark then lunged at Toad. She kicks and punched him hard enough to make him fall back holding his face. Toad then kicked her, and tripped her she fell down then leaned back on her back and kicked up. Toad stuck out his tounge grabbing her leg making her fall again. He let go and she brought her self back up. Toad lunged at her kicking him as she back flipped punching him in the stomach knocking him on the ground Б─°StopБ─² said Magneto. Б─°You ok?Б─² asked Toad Б─°Yeah im ok, the question is you ok?Б─² laughed Shark. Toad giggled took his him put it under Sharks bangs and started to mess it up.  
Shark walked back over to where Magneto was stood in front if him fixing her hair.  
Б─°Mystique, your upБ─² said Magneto, Mystique then walked up to Magneto facing Shark.  
Б─°GoБ─² Mystique qucikilky started to Kick Shark until she was down Б─°No the bitch didn'tБ─² said Shark getting up she then walked up to mystique and started to to punch her in the face. She kept punching holding her hair as she was punching her Б─°StopБ─² said Magneto.  
Shark then let go of her hair.  
Б─°Yo, im soo sorry I didn't mean to hurt youБ─² said Shark making sure Mystique was ok Б─°Yeah im okБ─² said Mystique holding her nose which was bleeding. Б─°Saber tooth, your up.Б─² said Magneto Saber tooth was face to face with Shark,  
Б─°You are hugeБ─² said Shark Б─°FightБ─² said Magneto.  
Shark through one punch and Saber tooth sent her flying into the wall which cracked.  
Shark then slid down on the the floor face first and pasted out.Shark woke up with everyone looking at her. Б─°You okБ─² asked Saber tooth Б─°You went flying kidБ─² Б─°Yeah, im a little dizzy but im ok.  
Shark got up and left the room with the rest of the crew.  
Later on the ate dinner and were chilling in the game room when Magneto came in Б─°Ok, there is going to be a fight tonight.Б─² said Magneto. Б─°Saber tooth and Mystique meet me outsideБ─² Saber tooth and Mystique walked out.  
Б─°What about meБ─² said Toad Б─°Yeah, In wanna bang tooБ─² said Shark.  
Б─°No, Shark you arent ready and Toad I need you to watch herБ─² said Magneto Б─°Well be back in a few hoursБ─² then Magneto left. Б─°So its just usБ─² said Shark looking at Toad.  
Б─°have you ever dont anything sexual with a girlБ─² asked Shark standing in front of Toad holding his hips.  
Б─°NNN...NoБ─² said Toad nervously.  
Б─°Well, you have a really long toungeБ─² said Shark smiling. Б─°Lets go to my roomБ─² said Shark smiling. She then took Toads and and walked out the door... 


End file.
